


Decorating for Christmas

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4. lights, Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas, Decorating, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, With a hint of naughty, sentient house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco decides it's high time they put up some lights for Christmas. Harry lets him. Then there's kissing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Decorating for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4. lights of the Advent Ficlet Challenge.

It was the 1st of December when Draco said, after having a dramatic twirl around, which was just his style and may have caused Harry’s heart skip a beat or two with the way it accentuated his… everything: ‘Right, this gloomy place needs decorating.’

They were at Grimmauld Place, where Harry had welcomed Draco as his live-in boyfriend just two weeks ago after their rather tumultuous start and some ruffled feathers besides. The house, of course, was bending over backwards for Draco, almost in a fawning fashion, even when Harry was the Master of it. But Draco always had a cup of tea right when he wanted it, and something to eat when he was hungry and when Harry hadn’t yet managed to make something. There was also a new armchair for him in the sitting room, which was just the perfect distance from the fireplace and window and was never comfortable when Harry tried sitting down on it. Harry felt a bit silly over being jealous of a house, but he was, a little. Not that he’d admit to it, though. Never. (Draco knew, of course and, to his credit, did not tease Harry about it too much.)

But there was one thing that the house had so far not done, and that was decorate itself for Christmas. That may have been due to its change of Master, or the House didn’t feel much need for it, or had learned not to do it by itself during the years it had been lived in by Sirius’ family. One would have thought that they’d be the sort to expect the House to shift for itself so they wouldn’t have to bother themselves, but apparently not. Yet… the House seemed expectant, on the cusp of something, it’s bare walls a blank canvas, and conspicuously empty places in bits of rooms where decorations could be placed, it merely seemed to wait for them to do it.

And so here they were now.

Harry thought that it was a bit early, but didn’t say so, if Draco wanted to decorate, he could very well do so, as it was his home too, now. And some lights at least would be nice in the short and dark days of early December, if nothing else. (Although he was quite sure Draco wouldn’t stop at lights, he’d go all out of Harry knew him at all. Extravagance might have well been his middle name and Draco rarely did anything by halves.)

‘Be my guest,’ was all Harry said.

Draco flashed him a blinding grin, wand at the ready, poised to conjure whatever he might desire, looking absolutely effortlessly gorgeous standing there in his button-up and leg-hugging trousers. ‘You’re going to regret your levity.’

And then Draco proceeded to produce a string of fairy lights from the tip of his wand and stuck them to the walls of the sitting room. The lights simply poured out from the tip of his wand and attached to the wall where he pointed. While Draco seemed completely preoccupied with his task, Harry did notice him watching, glancing to see if Harry was impressed. Which Harry was, he was always impressed when anyone did the sort of magic where something was brought out from nothing, and he did wonder where Draco had learned his spell from, but didn’t dare ask in fear of waking memories Draco might not want to discuss, his family and past still being a bit of a sore subject.

Finally – after Draco had walked, _paraded_ , the length of the mantelpiece, where he’d also conjured up a vibrant green fir garland, wrapping the lights around it to twinkle like little stars – he turned to Harry, one hand on his hip, which was cocked to accentuate his long legs, almost indecent in his figure-hugging trousers, wand lax in his hand. ‘See something you like?’

The words were a flirt, a bit of a challenge, and all hitting their mark square-on. Harry shifted in his chair, where he’d been sitting since before Draco had started, watching Draco do his bit. _Watching intently_. The effortlessness of Draco’s magic was beautiful and enticing to watch. And now…

Harry shifted a little bit more, because that smirk really was doing things to him. ‘Maybe.’

‘You don’t fool me…’ Draco all but purred and _sauntered_ over to him.

Draco sat himself on Harry’s lap with obvious intent and kissed him deep and thoroughly until they were both breathless. When they came up for air and looked at each other, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-raw, the armchair was decorated with fairy lights as well.

‘I thought that you were putting up the lights?’ Harry said, a little weakly, after a moment had passed, and he’d remembered what they’d been talking about again. His hands had a firm hold around Draco’s waist and he had no memory of putting them there. It was a good spot to have them, although a little bit lower would have been more than fine as well.

Long legs stretched over the arm of the chair and Draco shifted as he leaned his torso to flick a perfectly proportioned tree into being at the empty parade spot between two book cases, where Harry hazily thought a portrait normally hung on the wall. A ribbon of lights shot out of the tip of Draco’s wand, wrapping around the branches, and another flick filled them with baubles: glittering round balls that reflected the tinkle of the lights, mostly in pale shades of green and red. Harry couldn’t see the top ornament clearly then, but later inspection revealed it to be a dragon, which would occasionally rear it’s head a roar.

The reason why further inspection of the tree had not been possible right then was because Draco had taken hold of his face and was kissing him with intent while shifting in his lap in a very distracting and affecting manner, squirming.

Later, Draco trailed new lights along the walls as they made their way into their bedroom, where Draco found a highly unusual but not unappealing way to string up lights, not that Harry ever shared that with anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, I'm planning to write what Draco did with the lights and Harry in the bedroom.


End file.
